Many users use the Internet to obtain information. For example, users may submit textual queries about a topic for which they wish information. In some situations, these queries can be submitted to a search system that is configured to search a collection of documents to obtain information pertaining to the textual queries. In some implementations, the queries can be a collection of words that are submitted to the search system using Boolean operators (e.g., OR and AND) to perform the search.